Document DE 10 2011 101 442 A1 discloses a carriage for a displacement hammer for positioning the same in a launch pit. Described is a holding fixture of the carriage, which is adjustable in height and inclination. The displacement hammer, which is disposed in the holding fixture, may be inserted into a launch pit, inclined at an adjustable angle by means of a drive at a swivel joint. To achieve this, the displacement hammer may be placed onto the holding fixture on the surface of the launch pit.
Experience has shown that the carriage described in DE 10 2011 101 442 A1 works well regarding positioning results of the displacement hammer. However, the operators using the carriage, who wish to drill into the ground using a displacement hammer, are asking for a simpler and/or more flexible operation of the carriage, which would improve the initial insertion or impact driving of the displacement hammer into the ground. Moreover, there is demand for low-maintenance carriages and/or carriages with a simple design.